


can't leave well enough alone

by verilyvexed



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alcohol, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verilyvexed/pseuds/verilyvexed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Additional art for the Cap-IM RBB story "Two Stars, One Constellation" by fandomfrolics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't leave well enough alone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Stars, One Constellation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825659) by [fandomfrolics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfrolics/pseuds/fandomfrolics). 



> Cap and Tony snark at each other until realising they've got more in common than not, and that's counting the fact that one is a part time statue and the other flies around in a metal suit. Go read the story [Two Stars, One Constellation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/825659) by fandomfrolics here and I dare you not to be grinning idiotically by the end.

  



End file.
